Imperishable Night: Musica
Regresar a Imperishable Night ---- ;Pantalla Principal :永夜抄　～ Eastern Night :Eternal Night Vignette ~ Eastern Night :(Viñeta de la Noche Eterna ~ Noche del Este) タイトル画面テーマです。 タイトル曲のイメージは前作から継続して同じ雰囲気になる様に。 より幻想的になってきた感じがしますが、何せ幻想郷だし。 幻想的、って幻想郷的の略なんですか？ まぁ、タイトルの曲にしてはお気に入りだったり。 Este es el tema de el menu principal. Esta canción de título invoca las mismas imágenes que en juegos anteriores. Siento que es muy fantástico, pero es muy al estilo de Gensokyo ¿Acaso "fantástico" realmente transmite "el estilo de Gensokyo"? Bueno, en lo que al tema principal concierne, es uno de mis favoritos. ;Tema del Nivel 1 :幻視の夜　～ Ghostly Eyes :Illusionary Night ~ Ghostly Eyes :(Noche Ilusionaria ~ Ojos Fantasmales) １面テーマです。 一面は軽快でノリのいい物が良いよなぁと思ってるんですが、これ、 軽快かもしれないけどかなり暗いですよねぇ。 でも永夜抄は夜と妖怪のお話なので、暗く暗く。 この曲は蓮台野夜行にも収録したので、知っている方も多いかも。 １面からこの暗さじゃ先が思いやられるなぁと。 Este es el tema del Nivel 1. De cierto modo, creo que es un poco estilo jazz. Pero, mientras es optimista, también tiene su lado oscuro. Pero como Imperishable Night es sobre la noche y los youkai, es oscuro. Esta canción forma parte del "Ghostly Field Club," así que quizás muchos ya la conozcan. La oscuridad en el Nivel 1 no da un buen presagio. ;Tema del Nivel 1 - Tema de Wriggle Nightbug :蠢々秋月　～ Mooned Insect :Stirring an Autumn Moon ~ Mooned Insect :(Revolviendo una Luna Otoñal ~ Insecto Lunar) リグル・ナイトバグのテーマです。 いつもの東方炸裂な感じで。 表情豊かな子供の無邪気さと、夜と蟲のイメージをミックスさせた イメージで創りました。蠢く小さな蟲40。 この曲に限らず、今回のMIDI版は完全におまけです。Wavがあったら 絶対にWavで聞いてください。Midiでは出せない幻想が含まれてます Este es el tema de Wriggle Nightbug. Se siente explosivamente oriental. Lo creé con la inocencia de una chica expresiva mezclada con imágenes de una noche e insectos. 40 pequeños y revoltosos insectos. Todas las versiones MIDI son extras, no solo ésta canción. Por favor escucha el WAV si te es posible. Hay un elemento de fantasía que no esta en el MIDI. ;Tema del Nivel 2 :夜雀の歌声　～ Night Bird :Song of the Night Sparrow ~ Night Bird :(Canción del Gorrión Nocturno ~ Pájaro Nocturno) ２面テーマです。 先を急いでるんだけど、焦燥感は余り無く余裕すら漂っている感じ。 そんな雰囲気を出そうとした曲です。 この曲は私なりに最大限の和洋折衷を目指した曲です。 関係無いけど、どうも幻想郷の彼女達には危機感という物が無い。 心底生きている事を楽しんでいる様な……。 Este es el tema del Nivel 2. Llega a la cúspide rápidamente, pero el frenetismo deja un prolongado pequeño algo. Así es como quería que la canción se sintiera. Está hecha para ser mi mezcla definitiva sobre el estilo japones y occidental. En una nota sin nada que ver, no hay nada de malo con las chicas de Gensokyo. Ellas sólo disfrutan el vivir de manera peligrosa... ;Tema del jefe del Nivel 2 - Tema de Mystia Lorelei :もう歌しか聞こえない :Deaf to all but the Song :(Ensordécelo todo menos la Canción) ミスティア・ローラレイのテーマです。 なんか２面ボスなのに強敵っぽい曲。 ミステリアスな部分と鳥っぽい部分と夜っぽい部分を……、ってよく 分からないテーマは置かないで、可愛い格好良さが出るように創った もの。 この曲は、敵があんまり悪役っぽ過ぎないでまったり。 Este es el tema de Mystia Lorelei. Ella es solo la jefe del Nivel 2, pero esta canción la hace parecer imponente. Es el resultado de todas las canciones sobre el misterio y los pájaros y la noche y todas esas cosas extrañas. Este tema transmite sólamente ternura e imponencia. Sólo es algo de establecer cosas y no la hace verse demasiado malvada. ;Tema del Nivel 3 :懐かしき東方の血　～ Old World :Nostalgic Blood of the East ~ Old World :(Sangre Nostálgica del Oriente ~ Mundo Antiguo) ３面テーマです。 これは懐かしい感じがする……、東方を古くから知っている人には判 るかも知れないけど、数年前の私の曲みたいな曲です。創り方も同じ テーマは懐かしい感じのする曲、ですが私だけが懐かしく思う曲を創 ってどうする（笑） かなりテーマを勘違いしてますね。人生80年代テイスト。 Este es el tema del Nivel 3. Este es nostálgico... Estoy seguro de que aquellos familiarizados con Touhou lograran reconocerlo, pero sonara como una canción que compuse hace un par de años. La hice del mismo modo, pero aun así es bastante nostálgica, ¿pero que bien estaré si solo es nostalgica para mi? (risa) Este tema tiene algo un poco fuera de lugar. Tiene una sensación de los 80. ;Tema del jefe del Nivel 3 - Tema de Keine Kamishirasawa :プレインエイジア :Plain Asia :(Llanura de Asia) 上白沢慧音のテーマです。 ミステリアスさと真剣さを強調しました。 イントロのピアノがかなり印象的でメロディアスな感じがして、結構 気に入ってます。 私にとってイーストエイジア、神国の文化は当然進行中です。決して 和製の音楽を癒しの材料なんかに貶めるものか。 Este es el tema de Keine Kamishirasawa. Es serio y misterioso a la vez. Me gusta bastante la melodía llamativa que se transmite por el piano al inicio. Para mi, la cultura japonesa esta en una progresión natural en Asia del Este Así que la música japonesa-inglesa ciertamente no debería ser reducida a algo insignificante. ;Tema del Nivele 4 :永夜の報い　～ Imperishable Night :Retribution for the Eternal Night ~ Imperishable Night :(Retribución por la Noche Eterna ~ Noche Imperecedera) ４面のテーマです。 この曲はこのゲームのテーマ曲でもあるタイトル画面曲の編曲となっ ています。非常に短くテンポが良い曲です。 終盤、妖怪の鳴き声の様な笑い声の様な音も入っていますが、おどろ おどろしくならない所が普通ではない。全体的に拍子もおかしい。 少しずつ狂気が見えて来る気がする。 Este es el tema del Nivel 4. Esta canción es un arreglo del tema principal de. la pantalla del juego. Tiene un ritmo corto agradable. Para el final, puse el sonido de una risa, como el de un youkai. Sin embargo, es poco usual oírla en un camino tan mundano. En conjunto, el ritmo es extraño. Siento que da a entender un poco de locura en ella. ;Jefe del Nivel misterioso - Tema de Reimu Hakurei :少女綺想曲　～ Dream Battle :Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle :(Capricho de la Doncella ~ Batalla Ideal) 博麗霊夢のテーマです。 懐かしさをテーマに、って何故懐かしいかといえば、数年前の曲のア レンジだからです。第４弾、東方幻想郷の４面ボス（霊夢）の曲のア レンジバージョンです。４面のパターンが幻想郷と酷似しているので 曲も同じにして一部の人だけに完全なデ・ジャヴ感を与えようと（ぉ 今回のゲームの裏テーマは「幻想と言う名の古き記憶」です。 Este es el tema de Reimu Hakurei. Si te preguntas por que este tema es nostálgico, es por que es un arreglo de una vieja canción. Mi cuarta versión fue para el Jefe del Nivel 4 de "Lotus Land Story" (Reimu). El patrón en el Stage 4 se parece mucho al de Lotus Land Story, así que pensé en hacer una canción similar y darle a algunas personas un deja vu. El otro tema para este juego es "An Old Memory Called Genso (Un viejo recuerdo llamado Genso)". ;Jefa del Nivel 4 poderoso ''- Tema de Marisa Kirisame :恋色マスタースパーク :Love-coloured Master Spark :(Master Spark Pintado de Amor) 霧雨魔理沙のテーマです。 ここまで行くと懐かしいもへったくれも無い曲です。封魔録は第２弾 ですからねぇ。そんな昔の曲のアレンジです。 今の魔理沙でこの曲だと違和感あるかな、と思ったら何にも違和感無 くてびっくり。こんなに変わらない人間も珍しいです。 魔理沙のテーマ曲は５曲あるんですけどこれが一番それっぽいかな。 Este es el tema de Marisa Kirisame. En este punto, esta canción no es tan nostálgica. Wonderland fue mi segundo intento en componer este tema en particular. Me cuestionaba sobre si este tema aún hacia juego con Marisa, y lo que me impacto es que de hecho lo hiciera. Es raro ver a alguien sin tantos cambios. Marisa tiene 5 temas, pero creo que este es el que mejor le queda. ;Tema del Stage 5 :シンデレラケージ　～ Kagome-Kagome :Cinderella Cage ~ Kagome-Kagome :(Jaula de Cenicienta ~ Kagome-Kagome) ５面のテーマです。 東洋風なのか西洋風なのか、古いのか新しいのかはっきりしない曲で す。ボスもそんな感じ。でもステージ背景は和風ホラー風。 いつも曲にはテーマがありますが、この曲のテーマはかごめかごめ、 つまり曲です。アレンジではなく曲のテーマを曲にする。 表現のテーマは檻に囚われてはいけないと思う。 Este es el tema del Escenario 5. Asiático, Occidental, viejo, nuevo-- Este tema no es ni uno ni el otro. El Jefe demuestra lo mismo también, pero el escenario en si esta basado en el horror japones. Cada canción tiene un tema, pero el tema de este es simplemente Kagome Kagome. Esta canción fue creada sin arreglo alguno. No querría quedar encerrado en este tema. ''Nota: Esta canción esta basada en un Juego japones de niños. ;Tema del jefe del Stage 5 - Tema de Reisen Udongein Inaba :狂気の瞳　～ Invisible Full Moon :Lunatic Eyes ~ Invisible Full Moon :(Ojos Lunáticos ~ Luna Llena Invisible) 鈴仙・Ｕ・イナバのテーマです。 東方で終盤ボスっぽい曲って言えばこんな感じ。ほんと、変わりばえ しないなぁ（笑） 激しいイントロから、途中ちょっと切なさのあるメロディを挿んで、 サビで吹っ切れる。 ああみんな楽しそうだなぁ。 Este es el tema de Reisen U. Inaba. Cuando piensas en el jefe final de Touhou, esto es lo que viene a la mente. Adivina que ciertas cosas no cambian. (risa) Después del salvaje inicio, hay una melodía triste en el medio que exuda belleza delicada. Parece que a todo mundo le gusta. ;Tema del Nivel Final :ヴォヤージュ1969 :Voyage 1969 :(Viaje 1969) ６面のテーマです。 二十世紀の旅人。 二十世紀のノアの箱舟は、期待と不安を乗せて宙を飛んだ。 だが、期待だけを月に置き忘れてきてしまったのだろうか。 未来と言われていた二十一世紀には、不安とほんの少しの幻想だけ しか残されていなかった。 Este es el tema del Escenario 6. El viaje del siglo 20-- El Arca de Noe voló en el siglo 20 hacia el espacio, llevando consigo esperanzas y temores. Y aun así, ¿sus esperanzas fueron abandonadas en la luna? Aquí en el "futuro", en el siglo 21, sólo el temor y un puñado de ilusiones parece ser lo que ha sido traído de vuelta. ;Jefe del FinalA - Tema de Eirin Yagokoro :千年幻想郷　～ History of the Moon :Gensokyo Millennium ~ History of the Moon :(Gensokyo Milenario ~ Historia de la Luna) 八意 永琳のテーマです。 ありえない程勇ましかったり、激しかったり、爽やかだったり。 一つだけ共通しているテーマは、物凄く馬鹿みたいに元気である事。 元気と馬鹿だけがラスボスの取得なんですから（えー） というか、こんな曲でＳＴＧって言う事自体がルナティック。 表現のテーマは檻に囚われてはいけないと思う。 Este es el tema de Eirin Yagokoro. Valor imposible , ferocidad y vigor-- Este tema los combina todos, haciéndolo una canción ridículamente movida. Todo el movimiento culmina en el jefe final, (¿en serio?) así que disparar en una cancion como esta lo que vuelve a uno increíblemente loco. No quería encerrarme en un tema como este. ;Jefe del FinalB - Tema de Kaguya Houraisan :竹取飛翔　～ Lunatic Princess :Flight of the Bamboo Cutter ~ Lunatic Princess :(Vuelo del Cortador de Bambú~ Princesa Lunática) 蓬莱山 輝夜のテーマです。 キテるなぁ（笑）　冷静さを欠いた感情剥き出しの曲です。 曲で感情を表現するのではなく、感情で曲を創る、 むしろゲームが曲を創る。 なんてクールじゃない、今風じゃない曲なんだろう（笑） 私はプロじゃないですからねぇ。 Este es el tema de Kaguya Houraisan. Suave, ¿eh? (risa) Esta canción trae un sentimiento de distancia. Yo no expreso sentimientos en las canciones, yo hago canciones con sentimientos. Y sólo entonces, el juego hace las canciones. No son muy modernas ni espectaculares, ¿o si lo son? (risa) Lo admito, no soy un profesional. ;Tema de la Ultima Spell de Eirin y Kaguya :ヴォヤージュ1970 :Voyage 1970 :(Viaje 1970) ファイナルスペルのテーマです。 焦燥感だけをあおる曲。この曲は本格的に焦る。 物凄く短いフレーズの繰り返しが本能的の焦らせる。 そんなに朝になるのが嫌かねぇ（笑） でもまぁ、焦るはずなのに何処かしら懐かしさのあるのは不思議。 Este es el tema de la Spell final. Todo lo que inspira es una sensación frenetica. Es seriamente rápida. Es la repeticion constante de una frase corta que la hace ir rápido. De verdad, Odiaria despertarme de esa manera. (risa) Por supuesto, es rapida, pero tiene un misterioso lado de nostalgia. ;Tema del Nivel Extra :エクステンドアッシュ　～ 蓬莱人 :Extend Ash ~ Hourai Victim :(Extender Ceniza ~ Víctima del Hourai) エキストラステージのテーマです。 エキストラにしては落ち着いた曲、か？ 誰も怖がらない肝試し、っていうとこんな感じかな（嘘） ちょっと心もとないところもあったりなんかしちゃって、でも エクステンド。 ＥＸＴＥＮＤを集めてエクステンド。 Este es el tema del Nivel Extra. Un tanto relajado para un extra, ¿no lo crees? Hasta se siente como una prueba de mi valor de no asustar a nadie. Realmente estoy un tanto inseguro de este, pero lo extendi. Yo tomé el Extend y lo extendi. ;Tema del jefe del Extra - Tema de Fujiwara no Mokou :月まで届け、不死の煙 :Reach for the Moon, Immortal Smoke :(Alcanzar la Luna, Humo Inmortal) 藤原 妹紅のテーマです。 出来るだけ格好よさや威圧感、パワフルさを抑えて、如何わしさが 出るようしました。いやまぁ曲で如何わしくしなくても、キャラだ けで十分如何わしいんですが。 エキストラボスはいつも昔のゲームっぽい曲にしている所があります 今回は大昔のゲームっぽい曲に（ぉ Este es el tema de Fujiwara no Mokou. Traté de mostrar un poco de escalofrio, para mostrar un contenido y sentido del poder y abrumación impresionante. Y aunque la cancion es un poco dudosa, el personaje ciertamente lo es. Siempre me gusta aprovecharme de la vieja escuela para una canción de un jefe Extra. Esta vez realmente estoy usando mucho la vieja escuela. ;Tema del Ending :月見草 :Evening Primrose :(Onagra) エンディングのテーマです。 いつものです。ああまったり。 いつも、エンディング曲はあんまり元気じゃないんだよなぁ。 それもなんだかアレです。 Este es el tema del final. Es aún lo mismo. Todo relajado. La cancion del ending nunca es tan movida. Y esta no es la excepcion. ;Tema del Staff :Eternal Dream　～ 幽玄の槭樹 :Eternal Dream ~ Mystic Maple :(Sueño Eterno ~ Arce Místico) スタッフロールのテーマです。 これも懐かしい物を混ぜて入れておきました。 槭樹(Maple)ですね。古い記憶です。 今回は古い記憶が全体的なテーマにあるので。 というか、スタッフ少なすぎ。 Este es el tema de los creditos. Añadi un poco de nostalgia a este. "Maple", como una vieja memoria. Este tema esta repleto de viejos recuerdos, y ni siquiera hay suficientes cosas. ;Tema del Last Word :東方妖怪小町 :Eastern Youkai Beauty :(Belleza Youkai Oriental) ラストワードのテーマです。 ストーリーの枠から外れた感じを出そうとしました。 格好良いようにも見えてそうでもなく。 可愛いようにも見えてそうでもなく。 不気味なように……は見えなく。 ずっと流れていても嫌な気分にならなければ良いんですけどね。 Este es el tema del Last Word. Siempre quise invocar sentimientos que se desviaran del hilo de la historia. No estoy apuntando a cosas impresionantes. No apunto hacia la ternura. Ni siquiera apunto hacia lo tétrico. Aunque suene como eso, no fue realmente mi intencion. * Regresar a Imperishable Night Categoría:Imperishable Night